An Understanding On The Way
by XxStarJumperxX
Summary: When Spirit finally gets back he can't catch a break! He gets in a fight with a stallion and when all hope is lost no one will guess who is mysteriously there to save him!


Spirit: A New Life

A/N: I am starting a new story! Hope you like

Rain and I were standing on the hill I had once thought I would never see again. My mother had done a good job taking care of the herd. After an action packed day I was ready to go to sleep, with my partner Rain beside me. But it seemed this night I couldn't go to sleep. I was thinking of all my adventures and I was thinking _why did the colonel let me leave?_ But as I was lost in thought I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning Rain still fast asleep; I cantered to the top of the Cimmaron hill. The breeze was blowing my mane and I took in the feeling of contentment. I have had so much excitement it seems like I forgot the feeling of love home and most of all the feeling of being free. I was so caught up in the feeling of home and pride I almost forgot I didn't make my daily rounds around the boarder. I cantered off I was checking the south end the last end to check. All of a sudden a huge muscular red roan bachelor stallion jumped out in front of me. He had a crazed look upon his face. I stopped dead

"What are you doing on my land!" Spirit snapped then bared his teeth and laid back his ears at the stud.

"Oh not even a hello?" "My name is Flaming Current." "And you are?" The stallion questioned

"I am Spirit stallion of this herd and you are on my territory!" "Get off it now or you will get a fight that you wont forget, or live to tell." Spirit threatened

"Oh really?" "Try Me," The stallion said

Right when those words escaped from the stud's mouth Spirit reared and slashed the stallion's shoulder leaving a gash out of his flesh and blood quickly surfaced and dripped down his body. The red stallion reared and neighed in pain but quickly came back for more. The stud kicked at Spirit but missed and swiveled back around and Flaming Currents black hoof came flying at him and hit Spirit's right hind leg barely but enough to knock Spirit off balance. Spirit dropped to the ground. While Spirit was on the ground the stud reared and landed on Spirit's shoulder and loud snaps echoed through the valley and blood streamed out of Spirit's mouth Spirit let out and ear shattering squeal and had lost all hope of survival. Right when the Stallion reared to finish Spirit off a gunshot hit the horse in the heart and the beast hit the ground next to Spirit with a loud thud. One more shot rang out to put the animal out of its misery. Spirit lifted his head to see the colonel! Spirit's mouth dropped in shock then his face turned to anger! Was he here to take my herd? Was he to break them out like he tried to succeed with me? I got to standing and could hardly bare my weight on my front right shoulder. The colonel walked closer to me but I snapped at him and laid my ears back. I looked around and he was all alone! No cars no other horses no trailers. I perked one ear towards him was he good? I stepped closer but with caution. He dug in his pocket and took out little red squares. What are these? I sniffed them, they smelled like an apple but that couldn't be they aren't round? And they look hard. The colonel lifted his hand higher I grabbed one out of his hand and chewed. These are good! I grabbed the other two off his hand and stepped closer and stuck my nose in his pocket where he took the treats. I grabbed one more and munched on them. _Wait what am I doing? He was mean to me I can't trust him!_ I backed one step on my right hind leg, pain shot up my leg and it buckled under my heavy weight I didn't think that the stud hit me that hard but I was in an adrenaline rush and might not have felt it and much. I collapsed to the ground. How am I going to take care of the herd if I am hurt? I once again came to standing hurt and confused. The colonel walked around to my hurt leg, I swiveled my butt around but then decided that I would let him look at it. He dig around in his pocket again and took some purple cloth material out, it seemed very stretchy and the package read "Paul's Vet Rap" He rapped the vet rap around my wound on the back leg and walked to my front right leg to look at it. He said that my shoulder was fractured but couldn't be sure unless I was taken to a vet. No way I thought I am not going to a vet! He rapped his arm around my neck and asked me to walk forward. Naturally I braced against him until my head and neck was stretched out as far as it could go. I took one step and limped on my front leg I walked a few steps then I looked back and he was gone. It was like he vanished into thin air! There was a pile of five treats on the ground. I looked at the body of Flaming Current I thought such a waist of horseflesh I stretched my neck out to grab the treats and slowly got my way back to the herd.

A/N: What do you think? I don't know my fight scenes never really work out for me I want so much drama but…that went to the crapper this time. Please send all idea's!


End file.
